mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Party of One/Gallery
The prologue and a party Pinkie invites Twilight.png|Pinkie invites Twilight to Gummy's party! Gummy is not impressed.png|Gummy is not impressed Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to the party S1E25.png|...and Rarity... Pinkie Pie invites Applejack.png|...and Applejack... Gummy eats confetti.png|Gummy eating confetti. Pinkie Pie invites Dash.png|...and Dash... Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy.png|...and Fluttershy Tired Pinkie is tired.png|All before taking a break Pinkie and Twilight dancing S01E25.png|Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle dancing to the music. Silly faces.png|Applejack and Dash make silly faces with each other Applejack and apple bobbing.png|Applejack gets an apple... Rainbow Dash and apple bobbing.png|...and Dash gets an apple! Looking for surprises.png|Dash and Applejack looking for the "surprises" Applejack gets her surprise.png|Applejack gets another apple... on a spring? Rainbowdashgummy.png|Gummy biting Rainbow Dash's face Rainbow Dash gets her surprise.png|Dash gets a Gummy! An embarrased Rainbow Dash.PNG|Dash isn't that happy... Rainbow and Applejack S01E25.png|... But it's all in good fun at a party. Rainbow Applejack Fluttershy and Rarity S01E25.png|Meanwhile, at another area of the party... Rarity S01E25.png|Rarity drinking punch. Rarity0 S01E25.png|Clearly, Rarity enjoys the punch. Rarity1 S01E25.png|This punch is divine! Gummy wallows in punch S01E25.png|Gummy spikes the punch Rarity Bad Drink S1E25.png|Rarity realizes the punch might just be contaminated. Rarity Pinkie Pie Spittake S1E25.png|Rarity spittakes right in Pinkie Pie's face, and she doesn't flinch. She doesn't even blink. Rarity3 S01E25.png|Punch spit! Rarity4 S01E25.png|Rarity feels the need to be a polite party guest, no matter how gross it may be. Rarity Pinkie Pie False Drink S1E25.png|Poor Rarity. Rarity5 S01E25.png|"Ooh! This is my jam!" Rarity spits out the punch.png|She spits it out while Pinkie's not watching. The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png|Everypony can dance! Happy Fluttershy Pinkie Pie and Twilight S01E25.png|Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle are all enjoying the party. Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|What a fun time dancing! Pinkie hitting Twilight S01E25.png|Bump! A dancing Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie busts some moves Excited Pinkie S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie's unbridled (No pun intended) happiness at dancing. Embedded in the wall S01E25.png|Pinkie Pie has snapped Twilight's neck past her shoulders. FATALITY. Twilight Sparkle OUCH S1E25.png|It seems Pinkie doesn't know her own strength. Or possibly weight. Fluttershy OUCH S1E25.png|Poor Fluttershy... Party's over.png|Gummy's party is over and everypony had a good time Leaving the party S01E25.png|Twilight absentmindedly states that she wishes they do this again soon. The inviting to the after party Sleepy Twilight answering door S01E25.png|Twilight Sparkle answers the door, feeling the after-party effects. Pinkie spooking Twilight S01E25.png|I have a basket on my head Pinkie wants another party.png|Pinkie wants to throw an afterparty... Awkward much? Opening envelope S01E25.png|What's this now? Pinkie Pie's Invitations S1E25.jpg|Pinkie's invitations Twilight making excuses.png|''Conveniently'', Twilight has studying to catch up on Pinkie Pie Wink.jpg|Pinkie's not disappointed though Applejack1 S01E25.png|Applejack pulling multiple carts of apples to the barn. Pinkie and Applejack S01E25.png|Applejack is startled by Pinkie's sudden appearance. Applejack2 S01E25.png|Applejack is a bit surprised by the invitation being so soon after the most recent party. Applejack3 S01E25.png|A party... THIS afternoon? Applejack4 S01E25.png|Applejack trying to think of a reason why she can't go to the party. Applejack5 S01E25.png|Erm... Umm... Applejack6 S01E25.png|Eh heh... well y'see, I... umm... Applejack making excuses.png|Applejack tries to make an excuse up The Pinkie Stare.png|Who has a worse stare? Pinkie, or Fluttershy? Applejack7 S01E25.png|Applejack is relieved that she avoided the invitation. Rarity7 S01E25.png|Oh my how do I say this nicely? Rarity6 S01E25.png|Yes! Take a bath you must you smell like garbage Stinky Spike in love.png|Spike's in love Rarity pushes a stinky Spike away S01E25.png|...and he stinks Rarity7 S01E25.png|Oh my, I don't think I can make it! Rarity making excuses.png|Rarity has to wash her hair to avoid Pinkie's party Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy making excuses.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy also have "plans" Thinking on the spot.png|They're house sitting... Ummm.png|For a bear... Nice watch.png|Seems legit. And they're late so they have to go! A confused Pinkie Pie.png|All of the excuses leave Pinkie confused Pinkie Pie catching on A sneaking Twilight.png|A sneaky Twilight being sneaky Twilight reassuring Mrs. Cake S1E25.png|Twilight meets with Mrs. Cake... Canned Twilight S01E25.png|Twilight Sparkle with a can crushed onto her face. Canned Twilight2 S01E25.png|Twilight Sparkle still has a can on her face... Twilight the duck S01E25.png|Talk about making a "duckface." Rectangle mouth S01E25.png|Since when are these characters horses? A sneaking twilight and a box.png|...and sneaks off with a package Pinkie Pie disguised.png|Pinkie Pie is on the case! Pinkie Pie's 1st Disguise S1E25.png|Uh-Oh! Pinkie needs a new disguise. Rarity8 S01E25.png|Rarity looks outside her door. Rarity9 S01E25.png|Nothing suspicious here... Rarity10 S01E25.png|"Did she see you?" Twilight and Rarity secretly meet up.png|Rarity and Twilight exchange the package Rarity11 S01E25.png|Rarity sneaking a cake in her tail Rarity and Fluttershy S01E25.png|Rarity: *whispering* "SEE YOU LATER!" Pinkie Pie as a haybale.png|Pinkie gets a new disguise A sad Pinkie Pie as a haybale.png|Pinkie Pie discovering her friends are hiding from her Fluttershy startled by Pinkie Pie in hay bale costume S1E25.png|Fluttershy gets scared by the haybale with eyes Pinkie spots Dash.png|Pinkie spots Rainbow Dash PinkieNinja.jpg|I'm Batpinkie. PinkieBell.jpg|You can run, but you can't hide! Pinkie chases Dash 2.png|Pinkie chases Dash up a mountain... Pinkie chases Dash.png|By Celestia... She's as fast as Rainbow Dash!! Applejack8 S01E25.png|Rainbow dashes into the barn. Applejack9 S01E25.png|A gentle trot to the barn... Applejack10 S01E25.png|Uh-Oh! Better hoof it into the barn! Applejack11 S01E25.png|"Oh? I wasn't expecting company..." Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png|Gummy imitates Pinkie's facial expression. Applejack thinks it needs some work. Applejack and Pinkie2 S01E25.png|So... yeah. Nothin' t'see here. Applejack lying.png|Pony Bad Pokerface. Pinkie Pie angry at Applejack S01E25.png|Pinkie gets too close for comfort PinkieDerp S01E25.png|Feelin' dazed, sugercube? Pinkie Pie needs a peeky weeky leeky.png|Pinkie Pie trying to look behind Applejack Okidokey.png|Pinkie is still suspicious Creepy glaring Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie's very suspicious indeed! Applejack12 S01E25.png|"Ah'm not hidin' anything..." Applejack13 S01E25.png|Would'ya look at that, I think I hear some construction... Applejack14 S01E25.png|I said, "I think I hear some construction"! Applejack15 S01E25.png|What're YOU lookin' at? Applejack16 S01E25.png|Nnnope. Applejack sigh S01E25.png|Looks like it worked... *sighs in relief* Applejack17 S01E25.png|I'm onto you, Applejack... Spike and the plate of jems.png|Pinkie invites Spike over for a plate of bribe... er... gems! Spike gets interrogated 1.png|All he has to do is talk Spike gets interrogated 2.png|Light's a bit bright Spike and a mirror.png|Spike posing in front of a mirror when asked to confess Spike gets scared of Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie's a scary pony when angry though Pinkie faces Spike S1E25.PNG|Tell me! There's Fluttershy... S1E25.png|Pinkie bathed in a lamp's glow of terror! Inflated Hair Pinkie S1E25.png|Poofy hair My friends don't like my parties S1E25.png|Straight hair Party of One 16 9.png|A sad Pinkie Pie The Party of One Pinkie and her imaginary friends.png|Pinkie with her new "friends" Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|Pinkie not feeling so "Pinkie Keen"... Newfriends.png|Pinkie is a bit of a nutter sometimes MisterTurnip.jpg|Meet Mr. Turnip! He's a bucket of fun. Rocky.jpg|Also Rocky, he is a pile of excitement. SirLintsalot.jpg|Sir Linstalot is a clump of sophistication. MadameLeFlour.jpg|Madame Le Flour is a bag of nobility. S01E25 A Strange party.PNG S01E25 Turnip.PNG S01E25 Turnip too.PNG|Turnips S01E25 And neither is lint.PNG|Lint S01E25 Rocky is not pleased.PNG|That's one hardcore pile of rocks! S01E25 She gets her cake.PNG|Cake for everypony! S01E25 Flour.PNG S01E25 Turnip drinks.PNG|pinkie talk turnips Rainbow Dash entering S01E25.png|Dash enters Pinkie's house Dash gets creeped out of Pinkie's party.png|Rainbow Dash visiting Pinkie. She obviously has never read that fanfic. CrazyPinkie S01E25.png|"Oui! Zat iz correct, madame!" Dash and Rocky.png|Dash faces off Rocky Dash tries to get Pinkie to move.png|Dash tries to move Pinkie... Pinkie Pie sitting on Rainbow Dash S01E25.png|...but just gets sat on Dash with cake on her head.png|Mmmm... Cake... Dash drags Pinkie to the farm.png|Pinkie's going to that party one way or the other Surprise.png|Surprise! An angry Pinkie Pie at her party.png|Too bad Pinkie thinks it's her goodbye party Applejack and Pinkie3 S01E25.png|>:C Applejack and Pinkie4 S01E25.png|Applejack isn't convincing Pinkie Pie at all. Rarity scared S01E25.png|D:< Rarity happy S01E25.png|Rarity swears, they had the best of intentions. Rarity happy 3 S01E25.png|Seeing Pinkie Pie through lemon-colored balloons. Rarity happy 2 S01E25.png|Pinkie still isn't convinced of their intentions... Presents for Pinkie.png|But then why are there presents? A cake for Pinkie.png|And a cake? Twilight and a birthday cake.png|It was Pinkie's surprise birthday party! She just forgot it was her birthday... ExplodingHairPinkie S01E25.png|GLEE! Pinkie Pie hugging her friends S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie and her best friends make up and celebrate Pinkie Pie excited about her party S1E25.jpg|Pinkie is excited about her party Rainbow Dash with some cake S01E25.png|Dash got herself some cake Rarity dancing S01E25.png|Rarity and Spike dancing... mostly Rarity, though. Category:Season 1 episode galleries